The Perks of Having a Tardis and 2 Gay Main Characters
by CheesetoastPineappleSmoke
Summary: Matt Smith (The Doctor) and Ezra Miller (Patrick) set off on adventures! M for maybe smex later!


…

"So what's your urban myth, Charlie?"

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, and then opened it some more to gasp. Patrick's mouth didn't stretch as far, but still far enough that any human being who had grown up around their kind would be certain that he was, indeed, also shocked to see a large blue box fade in and out of view until it settled, in view, a few meters from where the teenagers where standing. You see, this blue box was called the TARDIS, and moving loudly from one place to another was it's job. Moving from one place and one **time **to another, actually. TARDIS stood for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, and now that you are equipped with this knowledge you can probably tell what it is and does, so I'll stop describing it and get back to the story (don't worry if you're still confused, the better looking of the two teenagers will be also be confused and you can pretend to be him when he starts asking questions).

Charlie and Patrick where still shocked from the appearance of an alien object in the otherwise empty park by the time a tall, handsome man stepped out of his Tardis. 'Handsome' as he had been called by some in the past, looked around the park and then took strides towards Patrick, counting his steps as he went. He hurried back into his box, which then started making the sound of jumping though the space-time continuum (which is what it is doing). The Tardis faded out of the spot a few meters from the teenagers and faded in around Patrick, who was still shocked. The doors of the Tardis flung open again, as the handsome and older-then-he-looked man was going to tell Charlie that he and Patrick would 'be right back', but in the end he ended up saying nothing because Charlie was not conscious enough to hear or say anything.

By this time the Tardis was jumping though the space-time continuum again and Patrick had now recovered from his shock. Patrick was a nice guy who rarely got angry at people, but now, after being kidnapped and put in a...box? He swore it was a box he saw in the park, but the circular room he was now in was much larger then that box. The confusion did not help to calm his anger towards this mysterious man, who he was now quickly approaching. He was facing the centre of the room, towards a sort of control panel for the Tardis. Patrick planned to get in a shot from behind, but it seemed his target had eyes on the back of his head, as he swiftly dodged the strong slug from Patrick.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you..."

"What are you doing? What...is this?"

The man turned to face Patrick. "This. This is the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. We can go wherever you like. Anywhere. Where do you want to go?"

"Erm, back? To the park, before you appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped me?"

"Oh, I didn't kidnap you. Just borrowed you, with consent."

"Whose consent!?"

"Yours."

"When did I consent to this?"

"The future."

"What? Screw this, I'm leaving"

"I wouldn't do that..."

Patrick ignored the man, and strode towards the door. He opened it, and quickly shut it again in fear after seeing what he would later learn is the space-time continuum.

"What's that?" he asked, quietly.

"That is the Tardis travelling through the space-time continuum. I warned you."

"Okay. I don't understand any of this, can we just go back? I'm worried about Charlie."

"Who's Charlie?"

"My friend? The one we just left in the park?"

"He won't even realise we're gone."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one reason he was unconscious when we left-"

"You left him unconscious in the park? What's wrong with you?"

"-and, more importantly, we'll only be gone for a few seconds to him."

"We've already been gone for at least 5 minutes!"

"**Time **and Relative Dimensions in Space. **Time**."

"So wait, this is a kind of time machine or something?"

The man sighed. "No. This is the Tardis. It travels in time _and_ space."

Patrick thought about this for a moment. The man pressed again:

"So, where do you want to go? Anywhere."

"Wait. I don't even know you. You seem nice, but shouldn't I get to know you before we go on an adventure or whatever this is?"

"You mean like a date?"

"You're gay!?"

"No, alien. But a lot of things – I think this is one of your human expressions – rock my boat. Are you?"

"Yes. But, how... never mind. So, a date? Anywhere I like? In time or space?"

"Or both."

"How about... the moon? I've always wanted to go to the moon!"

"Alright then. The moon's pretty dull until about 2050 when it gains some permanent earth residents, but we'll add another 100 years on to that to make it a bit more interesting. Okay?"

"Um, sure. You know, I never got your name. I'm Patrick."

"I know. The Doctor. Nice to steal you."

"The Doctor? Doctor what?"

"Just The Doctor."

"Alright then, D.R."

The Doctors' register rose a level. "'D.R.'? 'Dee, Arr'? That sounds like 'Dear'. You can't call me that."

"Okay dear."

This argument continued until they arrived at the moon. They settled with allowing 'D.R.', but never 'Dear'. They where both pleased with their victories.

The Doctor walked towards the door of the Tardis and opened it, announcing 'The Moon!'. Patrick smiled at him and followed him out onto the grey surface of the sphere.

"How come I can breath?"

"It's 2150. 80 years ago the humans who where living here placed strong magnetic forces underground all around the moon, which created a gravitational force strong enough to form an atmosphere. Science!"

Patrick looked forward and saw the planet he was orbiting. It looked minuscule and irrelevant from his vantage point, and he had to remind himself that he was currently standing on an even smaller ball of matter. He turned around instantly shutting his eyes to combat the blinding light travelling in his direction from the local star. He tried to open them just slightly to peak out but the pain was unbearable and he didn't feel like risking his eyesight. Luckily The Doctor handed him a pair of sunglasses, although they where not like any sort that Patrick had seen before and very minimalist.

"'Automatic Light-Detection Shades' is what they're called. They seem to darken when above average light levels are detected and provide ambient light that only you can see when a lack of light is detected. Very nice."

"Thanks, D.R." Patrick put them on and returned round to face the Sun. It took up much more of his vision then it usually did and Patrick realised just how large it was, and just how ant-like he was in comparison to the mighty beast. He would of stood there are re-thought his life out in new perspectives if he hadn't been distracted by The Doctor:

"Isn't it amazing? How different it looks up close. And we're not even that close. Remind me, we have to visit it it sometime." So now they where making plans for the future, though Patrick. He smiled in delight. "You should see the view from Sunga'thu'tu too, it'll blow you away."

"Sungawhat?"

"Sunga'thu'tu. The planet with 7 suns. Each one a different colour of the rainbow."

"How cute." Patrick though that the LGBT scene there must be massive. "Let's go there sometime too."

"Sure. But for now do you want to look around the moon colonies or stay here for a while?"

"Obviously," teased Patrick, "I want to do whatever you want to do."

The Doctor smiled at Patrick, and held out his hand. Patrick practically ran to take it.


End file.
